


Make out fake out

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3 OTP (2) [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter sees something that makes his relationship with Tony and Stephen change.





	Make out fake out

Peter stepped into the tower and immediately started to head off to the labs. So far today was a good day for him. Flash didn't show up for school. So no transphobic remarks from him. There were no quizzes or tests. And they had strawberry milk in the cafeteria.

The teen got off the elevator and stopped dead at his tracks. Eyes going wide and his breathing pattern going up. Peter briefly wondered if Mr. Stark remembered that he was coming over after school because, the glass was so clear.

And Stephen Strange was making out with Tony Stark.

That was probably a understatement because it looked like they were sucking each other faces off. Peter licked his lips as he watched the two grope and grind on each other. Damn, it was hot.

Peter hated the fact that he was getting turned on by this. Admittedly, he did have a thing for both men in that room. He was entranced by Stephen's eyes and Tony's laugh. He adored every inch of them.

His heart hammered harshly in his chest as he locked eyes with Tony. The man's eyes twinkle with delight as he pulled away from Stephen and whispered something.

Stephen looked back and smirked. And suddenly Peter was in the room with them. On Tony's lap and being stared down by Strange.

"Um," Peter tried speaking but Tony began mouthing at his neck and running his hands up and down his sides. Stephen looked at Peter with a dark expression, with one hand he cupped the teen's jaw and with the other, he gripped at Peter's thigh.

The brown haired teen gasped as Stephen kiss his mouth. 

"Relax." Stephen spoke gently making Peter shutter. "We'll take good care of you."

"You'll feel good." Tony whispered against Peter's skin.

Peter in return just whimpered as he grinding his hips against Tony's and kissed Stephen back.


End file.
